Richard Caddock
Richard Caddock is an English vocalist and music producer. He made his debut on Monstercat in 2014 as the vocalist for WRLD's "Orbit", featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. Timeline 2014 June * June 2, 2014: Richard Caddock first appeared on Monstercat as the featured vocalist on WRLD's debut Monstercat single, Orbit. The song was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. 2015 February * February 25, 2015: In collaboration with WRLD, Caddock released his first single on Monstercat, See You. The song was featured on Monstercat 021 - Perspective. July * July 24, 2015: Caddock released his second Monstercat single, and first solo single, Glow. The song was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. August * August 24, 2015: Caddock was featured on WRLD's song Echo on his Chase It EP. October * October 28, 2015: Caddock released his third single on Monstercat, Distance, in collaboration with Hyper Potions. The song was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard. December * December 16, 2015: Caddock was featured on Laszlo's song Home, which was featured on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. 2016 January * January 6, 2016: Caddock was featured on Puppet and Cormak's single Enough Is Enough. The song, which was Cormak's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance and Puppet's Soft Spoken EP. June * June 20, 2016: Caddock provided uncredited vocals for Puppet and Foria's single I'm Here. The song, which was Foria's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 028 - Uproar, and on Puppet's Fear Is Fleeting EP and Life In Japan EP. July * July 13, 2016: In collaboration with WRLD, Nitro Fun, Slippy, and Subtact, Richard Caddock released the song Break the Silence as a promo single for the Monstercat 5 Year Anniversary compilation. The song is notable for being the Monstercat release with the most artists credited as a collaborator on one song. November * November 4, 2016: Caddock was featured on Puppet and MURTAGH's single Killing Giants, which was featured on Monstercat 029 - Havoc, and on Puppet's Fear Is Fleeting EP and Life In Japan EP. 2018 September * September 7, 2018: Caddock released This Time Around (feat. Slyleaf), his first single on Monstercat as Keepsake. The song, which was Slyleaf's second Monstercat appearance, is featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. 2019 July * July 5, 2019: Caddock released Back to You (as Keepsake) with WRLD and Laszlo. The song has been featured on Monstercat 8 Year Anniversary compilation album. Monstercat uploads # WRLD - Orbit (feat. Richard Caddock) #* June 2, 2014 # See You (with WRLD) #* February 25, 2015 # Glow #* July 24, 2015 # Distance (with Hyper Potions) #* October 28, 2015 # Laszlo - Home (feat. Richard Caddock) #* December 16, 2015 # Puppet & Cormak - Enough Is Enough (feat. Richard Caddock) #* January 6, 2016 # Break the Silence (with WRLD, Nitro Fun, Slippy, & Subtact) #* July 13, 2016 # Puppet & MURTAGH - Killing Giants (feat. Richard Caddock) #* November 4, 2016 # This Time Around (feat. Slyleaf) (as Keepsake) #* September 7, 2018 # Back to You (as Keepsake) (with WRLD and Laszlo) #* July 5, 2019 Gallery Richard_Caddock_and_WRLD.jpg|Caddock with WRLD Trivia * He also has a second alias which was previewed on the 214th episode of Call of the Wild, Keepsake. * Richard confirmed on the 215th episode of COTW that he was away for 2 years because of ear surgeries. Category:Artists Category:Richard Caddock discography Category:PRMD Music artists Category:Keepsake discography Category:Uncredited Vocalists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists